


A hunters pups: Early riser

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Bobby, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Cuddling, Cute, Family, Fluff, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Bobby is woken up by a little monster climbing into his bed, it has very sharp teeth. Luckily for Bobby he has a lot of experience dealing with monsters





	A hunters pups: Early riser

**Author's Note:**

> Here is yet another one-shot in the Hunters pups series, I just couldn't resist having Bobby being cuddly with Sam and this was the product of that desire of mine. I hope you enjoy it.

Bobby smirked when he felt the bed shift suddenly, a weight that hadn’t been there moments before steadily climbing towards him. Were it not for the fact that he knew what was causing such a disturbance in his bed, Bobby might have reacted as any hunter would. Opening a single eye he let out a rumbling. “Whatcha doin outta bed?”

Sam giggled at him, the pup having weedled his way out of John’s own bedroom at some point. Though the seasoned hunter wasn’t sure how the toddler had managed that without waking his father, still he just wrapped an arm around the pup and drew him into his side. The boy snuggled down against him happy enough to snuggle, little thrushes of air letting the hunter know that Sam was scenting him. Smirking to himself he let the boy do as he pleased, the pup was still exploring all the new scents the world had to offer him now that he’d settled into his body.

Bobby was forced to open his eyes once more when the body curled up against him shifted suddenly, tiny hands pushing on his chest and rousing the hunter in the process. It wasn’t as if the tiny pup weighed anything because he didn’t, Bobby was just curious to find out what the boy might be up to. Sam was in the process of trying to climb over him or at least that was what the alpha wagered the boy was doing.

“Whatcha want pup?”

Sam grunted as he tried to climb over the alpha, chuckling at the simple reply Bobby grasped the small pup under his armpits and picked him up only to situate him on the other side of him where the boy had been attempting to go. Sam gave him a perturbed look once he was set down causing Bobby to arch a brow. 

“What? That not what you wanted?”

Sam shook his head.

“Well your gonna haveta use your words pup, I ain’t no mind reader.” He chuckled when the boy gave a huff a small glare strewn about the boys face as if he was a great threat to the alpha. “Cute.” He muttered only to sigh when that earned him a growl. Shaking his head Bobby twisted onto his side and snatched up the boy drawing him in close to his body and thus making it easier for the boy to scent him. Of course Sam didn’t want to scent him at the moment and with a grimace Bobby dealt with the teeth now imbedding themselves in his arm. With a resigned sigh the hunter pulled the pup against him regardless of the boys teeth still being imbedded in his arm and rubbed his cheek against Sam. 

Spreading the scent of alpha on the boys skin, Sam continued to growl around his arm even though it was the farthest thing from threatening Bobby had ever seen. It took a couple minutes for the soft undercurrents of his alpha scent to reach the boy seeing as he was having to use his cheek to spread his scent rather than burying the boys face into his neck. Once it began to take hold however, the boy became lax his mouth unclamping from around Bobby’s arm as the pup snuggled into him willingly. Snorting at the boys complacency Bobby made sure the boy was situated in a fashion that would allow him to continue scenting him properly all while lifting his arm to see the damage the little pup had caused. 

The tiny holes from the boys baby teeth were pretty deep, but that’s what tended to happen when you had sharp little baby teeth trying to dig into you. Smiling he dropped his arm back to the bed, he’d deal with it later for now he stroked Sam’s back and let out little rumbles that he knew would help soothe the boy. From the tiny noises the pup was making back at him he figured it was working, he knew that there was a chance of this happening of course. John had told him before they got there that Sammy had gotten his attributes and was struggling to adapt. Still it was one thing to hear about it and another to see it, the first time the little pup had growled Bobby couldn’t help but laugh. It was such a tiny thing, a growl that couldn’t hope to intimidate anyone no matter how hard the little pup tried. John was obviously having a hard time in not making a scene when his son growled at him, but Bobby didn’t take any offense to it just as he didn’t take any offence to the normally cuddly pup biting him. He knew once the pup settled into his attributes a bit more  he’d go back to being the giggly little pup he’d come to know. They just had to survive in the meantime. 

The hunter managed to drift back off to sleep, tiny pup curled up against him with his head buried in the man’s neck. Both comfortable with each other’s presence, snuggled into each other. The boys tiny breaths soothing his inner alpha while his scent pacified the pup enough to allow them to fall back to sleep. 

 

It was the sound of his door opening, the tiny creak of the rusty hinges that had Bobby wide awake in an instant, his alpha knowing that there was a pup curled up next to him that might need his protection. He sighed when he saw that it was just John, the hunter smirked at him.

“I figured he’d come to see you.”

Bobby huffed. “Well he ain’t too happy with you since last night.”

John rolled his eyes not bothering to comment on how he’d had to force the boy to submit with his alpha, he hadn’t liked doing it though his son had left him with no choice in the matter.

“So he ran to uncle Bobby to save him.” John muttered.

Bobby picked up on the tiny bit of doubt in the man’s voice, he was still trying to figure out his balance with his own pups and punishing them was a big step for the alpha.

“You did good John, Sammy needed to learn that you had limits.”

John gave a small jerky nod as if it was still hard to hear that forcing his two year old to submit was a good thing.

“Think it wouldn’t be remiss to keep it as an option either.”

John raised a brow until he saw Bobby raise his arm, the streaks of blood that had dried on the man’s skin coming down from a bite had the man sighing.

“I’m sorry about that Bobby, I can’t seem to break him of the habit.” He felt like a failure every time Sam bit someone.

Bobby chuckled. “Eh it coulda been worse.”

“Really? How?”

“At least he doesn’t know to go for the groin yet.”

John chuckled as he entered the room to see better, Sam was curled up against the other alpha’s neck.

“He sleeping?”

“Yeah got him settled down after he decided to taste me a bit.” The older hunter’s voice rumbled. “He wasn’t too happy about that, but he settled eventually.”

John shook his head. “I don’t know what to do about that. He bit a store clerk a week ago while we were shopping.”

Bobby gave a laugh. “Really?”

John shrugged. “To be fair the idiot was trying to pet him.”

Bobby snorted. “That one you can’t blame on the pup then, what idgjit goes up to a pup and tries to pet em?”

“Haven’t a clue, he didn’t seem all that pleased when Sam bit him though.”

Bobby gave a breath chuckle. “Bet not, but he learned his lesson didn’t he?”

“Oh I bet he did.”

The tiny shuffle of the boy against Bobby silenced their conversation, Bobby’s arm coming up to rub the boys back.

“You awake son?”

The pup whined against his neck, snuffling him. Bobby couldn’t help but smile at the action, it never ceased to amaze him how much he had grown to love the pups in such a short amount of time. Yet with every visit it felt like Dean and Sam were just as much his own as they were Johns. He gave the other alpha a look, John gave a nod.

“I’ll go make sure Dean’s managed to get himself breakfast. Leave you to telling the pup the rules.” The man chuckled as he exited the man’s bedroom.

Snorting at the boys father, Bobby pulled gently to extricate the pup from him. Sam whined and gave a frustrated look at him that was mostly composed of a tired glare. Smirking Bobby pulled the boy forward and kissed his forehead.

“None of that pup, your fine.” He hoped to sooth the boy before another fit started up, Sam already seemed predisposed to having them this morning and he’d like to avoid another bite if he could. “Now what yer daddy say about biting people?” The pup huffed as if he was bored, but ducked his head submissively when Bobby made a short rumbling growl. “I asked you a question pup.”

Sam pouted a moment no doubt trying to see if he could avoid any type of punishment by looking cute, when it failed the boy whined.

“No, you answer me.” Bobby held out even as his inner alpha begged him to console the boy.

Sam gave a small whine before he found his voice. “No bite.”

“That’s right, you don’t bite people.” Bobby smiled encouragingly towards the boy. “You don’t need to be biting anyone to get your point across Sam.”

The pup gave a small nod, though Bobby was more than aware that the boy was more than likely nodding just for the sake of nodding and not because he actually understood the lesson Bobby was trying to teach. Sam knew that biting was bad, but he more than likely didn’t understand that he could talk instead of resorting to biting when his instincts were rilled up. The pup was still young and he’d learn Bobby knew that, it was all just a manner of calling the pup on his behavior.

“Alright then, now why’d you come knockin on my door?”

Sam tilted his head. Chuckling at the confused expression that flitted over the boys face, the hunter clarified. “Why’d you come in here son? You wanted to snuggle?”

Sam gave a smile and nodded. “You wanted me cause of what your daddy did last night?” Sam looked away a frown marring his face once more. “That’s alright Sam, but you understand why your daddy had to do that don’t you?”

Sam let out a huff, a glare returning to his face as he glanced back at Bobby. The alpha raised a brow as if silently challenging the boy to throw a tantrum right then. Sam gave a small growl as if testing the waters, but Bobby didn’t react other than to let out a small rumble of warning. The pup huffed once more making Bobby chuckle.

“You ain’t gonna be gettin away with none of that with me Sam. Yer daddy might not want to put you in place just yet, but I ain’t got no qualms in doin it myself.”

The pup lowered his head, looking up through his fringe. Bobby stared him down, not falling for the pup’s trick,but when the boy continued to stare at him like that the hunter sighed. It wasn’t a pup trying to get out of punishment anymore it was just a pup trying to be submissive and not knowing how. Drawing the boy against him once more he scented the boys hair and sighed when he felt as well as heard the boy give a small hiccup.

“None of that now, your fine.” He stroked the boys back. “You can’t be bitin on us though.” He felt the toddler nod against him, it was nice to know the boy understood. He just didn’t hold out hope of the lesson sticking all that much, time and repetition would be the key to wearing down the boy.

“Now you want some breakfast?”

Sam shook his head against him as he sniffled, Bobby looked towards the ceiling as if trying to summon down patience from on high. Lord knew how John had lasted as long as he had with the two pups, he couldn’t imagine that it had been easy. Not that rearing pups in a stable home was any better, but the constant moving was sure to be detrimental to Sam’s ability to cope with the new attributes he was growing into. He’d have to see if he couldn’t convince John to stay a bit longer for the boys sake, he knew Dean loved running around the salvage yard and he could always find John some work or even let the man go off hunting for a few days while he watched the boys. His idea had merit, he’d just have to find a way to approach the situation delicately when it came to the boys father. 

He might be on good terms with the man, but John was still an alpha and he’d take any notion of abandoning his pups as a slight against him, a implication that he’s not fit to raise his own pups. Which couldn’t be farther from the truth, if the man had been able to hold on this long with the two pups in tow the man was more than capable, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some help from time to time. Giving a sigh Bobby let his mind drift back to the topic at hand, getting Sam out of bed and back into some semblance of a daily schedule.

“Come on pup, time to get up.” The boy whined against him, but settled when Bobby didn’t detach him so much as roll out of his bed with the small boy wrapped in his arms. Sam snuggled down in his hold, a tiny arm coming up to hold onto the man’s shirt as he was cradled by large arms. The boys head came up to stare at the alpha who smirked down at him.

“Alright there Sam?”

The boy gave a small nod. “Good, lets go see if we can’t salvage whatever atrocity yer daddy is trying to make for breakfast.” He got a small giggle for his trouble and that was more than worth the cost of a bite to the arm. Heading for the door he couldn’t help but start up a conversation with the boy, even if it was rather one sided.

“I ever tell you the time that I had a hunting dog that wouldn’t back down no matter how much I growled?”

Sam shook his head.

“Well his name was bueford and don’t you dare laugh at that name boy.” He grinned when the pup did exactly that. “He was a good dog aside from his penchant for biting the mailman.” Bobby smirked as he felt the boys head come to lay against his shoulder as the hunter carried the boy downstairs and towards the kitchen all the while regailing the boy with the story of Beuford. Once they reached the landing the hunter twisted about to head down the hall to where the kitchen was. Where he would no doubt have to save the Dean and his father, from the man’s poor attempts at cooking. Sam was content in his arms for the moment, listening to his story with the same rapt attention he always had for stories. Aside from scenting him or John that seemed to be one of the few sure fire ways to keep the boy happy, the boy did love to learn things. He’d have to remember to send a few books with the boys when they did leave, it might just save John what little sanity he had left.

“Alright whatcha do to my kitchen?”

The resounding giggles of pups filtered through the kitchen and it was like music to his ears. No matter how surely the boys got from time to time, all it took was a moment like this and everything was forgiven.

 


End file.
